


jake is a jerk (he can go suck it)

by anothermikaelson



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, WHY DID I WRITE THIS AGAIN, i just figured why not, idk how to tag, jake's a jerk, just felt like it today :), title reference to 13x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: when ellie and nick are sent to work with some agents from nsa, they run into a familiar (and very punchable) face.--aka protective nickaka jake can go suck it**this has no relations whatsoever to my previous stories**
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Jake Malloy (past), Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	jake is a jerk (he can go suck it)

**Author's Note:**

> roses are red  
> they go in a bucket  
> jake is a jerk  
> he can go suck it.   
> -abby scuito and ellie bishop, 2017

Gibb's words ring in Ellie's head. _You and Torres will go to NSA to get some information on our new hacker. Two agents will be waiting for you there. Go!_

Why did it have to be her and Nick? Why couldn't McGee go instead? 

Nick squeezes Ellie's hand as they exit the car. "You okay?" 

Ellie hesitantly nods. "It's just...been a while." 

"Hey, there are a lot of NSA agents, you know. There's a big chance we won't run into him at all." 

"I know, I just haven't seen him since..." 

Nick presses a kiss to the top of her head. "It's okay, Ellie. Besides, I could totally beat him up if you want me to, you know." 

Ellie laughs. "Okay." They head in, and flash their badges. 

An agent leads them in. "Alright, your partners are coming down now. You'll be working with Agents Wright and Malloy." 

Ellie freezes over, and Nick tenses. "Okay." 

"Alright, they'll be down in a bit. I'll be on my way now." The agent leaves, and not long later, Jake and his partner come. 

Nick straightens. "Hey." 

Jake freezes over at the sight of Ellie, but recovers quickly. "Hi. I'm Jake Malloy, and this is my partner, Nathan Wright." 

Ellie decides to speak. "Special Agent Eleanor Bishop. This is my partner, Special Agent Nick Torres." Nick notices the way she uses her full name instead of her nickname. 

Wright notices the awkward tension first. "So, let's get started." He motions for them to follow, and Ellie and Nick do so. 

An hour later, they pause for a lunch break, and Nick finds Ellie by the conference rooms. "You okay, Ellie?" 

Ellie looks up. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just awkward." 

"Yeah, I know. Say the word and I'll beat him up." 

Laughing, Ellie stands up. "Not now, though. You got food?" 

Nick hands her a burrito. "Here you go." He watches as she happily eats, sitting next to her as she talks about her call with Abby last night. "Alright, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back, 'kay?" 

Ellie nods, and finishes her food, taking out her phone to text Kasie.

The moment is ruined when Jake steps in. "Hey, Ellie. Can we talk?" 

Ellie's smile fades once he uses her nickname. "You don't deserve to call me Ellie," she hisses at him, standing up. "You don't deserve anything from me." 

Jake holds his hands up. "I know, but I just wanted to talk." 

"About what? My personal life doesn't involve you anymore. So do us a favor and get the hell out of my sight." 

"Us?" Jake asks. 

Ellie nods. "Yeah. Us. Leave." 

"Ellie-" 

"Seriously, Jake. I don't care anymore, okay? You're married now." Her eyes quickly scan his finger, and sure enough, there's a wedding band. "And I don't want anything to do with you. So we'll just work today, and never see each other again." 

Jake flinches, and leaves, turning away. 

Sighing, Ellie sits back down, resting a hand on her small baby bump that seemed to have grown overnight. "It's okay," she whispers. "We're okay." 

Nick comes back not long later. "What happened? You're talking to Peanut again." 

"I talk to Peanut all the time." 

"Nice try, babe. You only talk to her in public after something happens. So what happened?" 

"First of all, we don't know if Peanut's a girl. Second, it was Jake." 

Nick clenches his hand into a fist. "That's it. I'm going to beat the crap out of that-" 

"Language, Nick. Peanut can hear you." Ellie laughs, and stands up. "Lunch is over. Let's go back." 

She stands up, and puts a hand around Nick's arm. 

At three, they finally get into the messages the hacker and his friend are texting, and realize that they're hacking the NCIS system next. 

"You two should go back, then. There's something for you to do now." Wright stands up straighter, stretching. 

"Oh, no, we can't. Ellie's been signed off all field work, and I think Gibbs and McGee can fight some computer nerds." Nick smirks, and Ellie punches his arm. 

Jake's brow furrows. "Why are you signed off field work?" 

Ellie crosses her arms. "That's none of your business." 

His gaze lands on her left ring finger, where a diamond ring rests. "You're engaged?" 

"Yeah, I am. Looks like I'm catching up to you." 

Wright nervously looks in between the two of them. "Uh, is there something I don't know about?" 

Nick laughs. "Yeah, man. See, Jake is my fiancée's ex-husband." 

Jake's jaw drops. "You and Torres-" 

"Are engaged and expecting? Yeah. Nice try, Jake." Ellie turns to Nick. "I think maybe Gibbs and McGee do need some help, don't you think?" 

Nick nods. "Alright, then. We'll be on our way now. It was nice meeting you, Wright." He shakes Wright's hand, and Ellie follows. 

"Not you, Jake, you can choke!" Ellie calls as they leave. 

Nick laughs. "I see why you don't like him." 

"I hate him." 

"So do I." 

Ellie smiles, taking Nick's hand. "I know." They get into the car, and Ellie turns to Nick. "So, where are we going now?" 

"Wherever you want to go, babe." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Nick kisses Ellie softly before starting the car. "So, where to?"


End file.
